Teacher's Pet
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Rachel Black returns home to student teach at La Push HS. Embry falls head over heels.


Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Teacher****'****s Pet**

**by Lady of Spain**

**. . . . .**

Spring was in the air; flowers popping up out of the once snow-covered earth, animals pairing off, and humans falling in love—well, everyone except Embry. He didn't have much luck with the female sex. Just being near one, tied his tongue up in knots, and made him blush like a ruby-red beet. There was always a first time, though, and maybe this season would bring him a new lease on his non-existent love life.

In the meantime, spring break was two weeks away. And so …

Sitting in the back row, Embry sniffed the air. He recognized the scent from a long time ago. Wasn't that Rachel that just walked in? What was she doing here? He looked up from the assignment he was working on for extra credit. He hadn't seen her in years, and his eyes took her in—in a whole new way. God, was she always that beautiful? His heart did a backflip.

His wolf vision was perfect, and from her smoky eyes, to her rich glossy hair and a body built for a boy's freakin' fantasies … she was perfect too.

He stared at her for the longest time, until Quil poked his friend from the seat beside him. "What's the matter with you? It's only Rachel. You got the hots for her or somethin'?"

Never tearing his eyes away from the black-haired vixen, he fired back, "Shut up, Quil."

The guys all kidded him about being the teacher's pet and being a regular Einstein, putting them all to shame. It was a cinch for him to get the scholastic grant for college too. And damn … now, he'd be the brunt of another joke for making Rachel his most recent crush.

Mrs. Bennett clapped her hands to get everyone's attention; she already had Embry's. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl that stood there smiling. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to Rachel Black. She'll be student teaching this semester, and doing some tutoring as well."

_Gotta get me some of that. _But how to go about it. Embry was astutely aware of how painfully shy he was around girls, especially one that he liked, and he was sure that Rachel would fall into that category.

**. . . . .**

He wanted to walk up to Rachel after class, but his heart dropped out of his chest landing onto his shoes, so he hesitated, only to have Quil push him forward, muttering, "Watch and learn, pal."

Taking her hand, Quil turned on the charm. "Quil Ateara, here. Remember me … Jake's good-lookin' and studly friend? And the red-faced guy here is Embry." He turned an eye to his buddy. "Say something, Embry."

Embry couldn't utter a word. He stood there, stiff as a board, and silent as a tomb. Rachel gazed at Embry, and smiled, sinking him like a torpedo.

"Strong, silent type, huh? I remember you, Embry, but my gosh, how you have grown. I'll bet all the girls are crazy about you."

"Um … not really."

Quil shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Rachel must've noticed how awkward and shy Embry seemed, so to take the attention off him, she turned to his companion, and commented, "I remember you too, Quil. The two of you used to hang around our house all the time. Well, good to see both of you. See you around, huh?"

Thank the spirits that was over. He watched her exit the room and sighed. He barely spoke to her and yet, he felt himself falling.

Grabbing him by the shoulder, Quil exclaimed, "What are you, some kinda idiot? First impressions, Em—first impressions. Phft!"

Embry fired back, "And what was her impression of you? You're such a conceited ass."

"Better an ass than a bumbling mute. Jeez, man, get a grip. You've known Rachel most of your life."

A shrug accompanied Embry's next words. "But that was before I traded my legos for girls."

"You are pathetic, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know it; the same as I know it's just like you to rub it in some more."

**. . . . .**

Hungry for info, Embry had to find out more about her without raising suspicion. The next day while in the Taj, he acted as nonchalant as possible. Leaning his back to the Rabbit, he told Jacob, "So, Jake, guess what? I saw Rachel yesterday."

"Yeah, what about it?" Jacob dropped a screw he was holding. "^%$&*###!"

"Nothin' … just that she's student teaching in our homeroom."

Jacob was on his hands and knees, looking for the metal object. "I already knew that.

"Lift up your foot, Em. I think it rolled by your shoe.

"Got it!" Jacob crowed, as he lifted the screw into his palm. He went back to the engine, and continued, "She's teaching at the high school … so?"

Just then, Quil barged through the door. "So … Embry, _the shy_, is in love with your sister."

The crimson tide washed over the cheeks of the love-struck boy again. "Thanks, Quil. You and your big mouth."

Jacob looked up from the Rabbit's innards. He let out a low whistle. "You and my sister … huh … No foolin'?"

Quil piped up, "You gotta admit, Jake, Rachel is one, hot dish."

"Yeah, well you stay away from her."

Quil balked, standing straight as an arrow. "I'm insulted. What about bashful, here? I don't hear you telling him to lay off."

Chuckling softly, Jacob quipped, "He's harmless."

Embry frowned, "Damn, Jake, is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Nah … that is a _fact_."

He looked at Embry's embarrassed expression and relented. "Okay, kiddin' aside. You have my blessing."

Embry's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure, sure. You know she just turned twenty tho' right?"

"That's only two years older than me."

"Yeah, but you know how girls are about age," Quil added. "Remember how Bella always brought it up?"

After slamming the hood down, Jacob wiped his hands on a handy rag. "But Leah didn't seem to mind. She wasn't the least bit hung up on it. Which reminds me … you guys need to help me out here. I promised to take Leah to the movies tonight, and I still haven't washed the car or vacuumed the inside."

"Do we look like indentured servants or what?"

"No … you look like my best friends."

Embry picked up a bucket and some soap solution. "C'mon, Quil, quitcher gripn', duty awaits."

"Why did I even come over here," his friend groused.

_One last question_ … "Hey, before we get started, is Rachel living here?"

"Nah, she's living in those apartments over by the souvenir shop."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Embry went to fill the bucket. _ Good, then I won't have Billy and Jake breathin' down my neck._

**. . . . .**

Rachel crooked her finger at Embry, and he jumped up from his seat to follow her out of the classroom like a sweet little puppy. "I don't understand what's going on here. Mrs. Bennett says you're the brightest pupil in this class. So why did you fail the last two English tests you took? Do you need help? I can tutor you after school at my apartment if that would be agreeable."

This was too good to be true, but he'd take it. With eyes lit up like120 watt bulbs, he hastily replied, "Would you? That would be great."

**. . . . .**

The essence of her lingering perfume clouded his senses whenever he was at her apartment. It was so hard to concentrate with her that close. Every time she leaned over his shoulder to supervise his assignments, her hair fell forward, brushing against his neck, and with it, her breath misting his skin, and making him shiver. Oh, how he wanted to grab a handful of her tresses, inhale its fragrance and thread his fingers along each strand.

Only three days of tutoring passed when she told him he could write whatever he wanted. He finished the paper entitled, "Words Unsaid," and handed it to her. Rachel sat beside him, and read over the sheets. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke, "Embry, this is beautiful. The writing is perfect. Now tell me the truth, why are you here exactly? I'm guessing that you don't really need my help, do you?"

He felt the tips of his ears turning pink, and sure enough, the heat quickly spread to the rest of his face. "I guess not. I … I just wanted to be with you. Everything on that paper is true. I have a little trouble speaking to someone as beautiful as you are, so I wrote it out."

"You wrote this for me?"

Generating all the courage he could, he answered, "Yeah." Then he exhaled loudly, and having second thoughts, backpedaled. Maybe she wasn't ready for his declaration, so he quickly added, "Pretty lame, huh?"

"No, it wasn't lame at all. It was heartfelt, and I'm very flattered."

Flattered—that was her way of saying politely, _thanks, but no thanks_.

Trying to save face, he excused himself hurriedly, realizing his feeble attempt at romance had been quashed. "I better go. My mom's expecting me for dinner."

**. . . . .**

That Saturday night he had to patrol, and when he got back home, late the next morning, his mother lit into him as usual. It was a heated argument, and Tiffany angrily hurled a dish at him, leaving a big gash in his cheek, and blood dripping from his lip. Embry took off, ending up at first beach, and sat beside a large boulder, hugging his knees. One tear slid down his face, and that's when Rachel found him.

Chattering as she neared him, she said, "I thought that was you. What are you doing sitting here all by yourself? Did you—"

She halted and gasped as she observed the cuts on his face. She knelt at his feet. "What happened? Were you fighting with some stupid jerk?"

He looked down at the pebbles surrounding him, and shook his head, no.

"Well, who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you, Rachel."

Clicking her tongue, she chastised the poor boy. "Ugh! This has something to do with the spirit warriors. You're one of them, aren't you?"

He picked up, and dropped a small rock, absentmindedly, then replied, "How did you—"

"Embry, I'm not stupid. I know all about the big secret. I lived with Jake, you know. Now, tell me who did this."

"My mom."

"Tiffany?"

"Yeah."

She offered him her hand. "C'mon, Embry, you're coming home with me. I'm going to see to those cuts, and you're going to tell me everything that happened."

**. . . . .**

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"Can't. The council won't let me."

"The council, the council. I'm so sick of it. And your own mother. How could she do this to you? I've a mind to go over there and give her a dose of her own medicine. I never liked how she kept the facts of your parentage from you either. You deserve to know, Embry."

She finished applying the steri-strips to his cheek, and when she drew her hand away, Embry grabbed her wrist. Closing his eyes, he ran his nose along her skin and whimpered. He couldn't help it, the sound just escaped.

Instead of pulling her hand away, she surprisingly left it in his grasp. She was peering at him intently, when he all at once opened his eyelids. It was the first time he had actually looked into her eyes, and the world turned on its axis, the feeling hitting him like a sledgehammer. Her spirit was being drawn into him, binding the two together.

Her eyes widened; he knew she felt it too. This overwhelming tenderness filled his heart, and his soul rejoiced as Rachel whispered, "Embry … I …"

"Shh …" he answered. "Now, who's at a loss for something to say?"

He pulled her close, and when their lips met, there was no longer a need for such trivial things as mere words. Everything in their hearts was expressed in that one kiss—a kiss that promised a lifetime of love and happiness.

And shy, sweet Embry at long last found the other half of his soul in his best friend's sister. And Rachel? Well, let's just say that Embry became more than the teacher's pet … much, much, more.

**The End**


End file.
